Silver Mist
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: (Chapter 4 is up) Yugi and Yami have moved away from Domino. Yugi hates it, until he discovers a door to another world created only for him... (Note...Yugi is VERY angsty in the first couple of chapters)
1. Default Chapter

Silver Mist  
  
Anthy: Mew.  
  
Anshi: She owns nothing.  
  
Anthy: The main plot is based on 'Coraline'  
  
Anshi: Enjoy.  
  
Anthy: Mya.  
  
@@  
  
Silver Mist  
  
Chapter One: After Moving  
  
I can't imagine any greater fear  
  
Than wakin' up without you here  
  
And though the sun would still shine on  
  
My whole world would all be gone  
  
But not for long  
  
Yugi sat on the steps to his new house and stared at the wet concrete. He hated moving. He wasn't sure how Yami was taking it, he hadn't seen him in hours. The house was large, and even so, they only owned the bottom two floors. There was a crazy old man who lived upstairs and claimed that he was training mice for a circus. Yugi doubted that there were really any mice. Ms Spink and Ms Forcible lived next door. They were retired actresses and often sit around and read each other's tealeaves. Yugi hated it here.   
  
There was a large garden on the left side of the house. Yugi went exploring there often. So far, he had found a deep stone well, a stone that looked like a frog, a toad that looked like a rock and a snakeskin. Exploring seemed to be the only thing worth doing.   
  
Yugi jumped back as a black cat was shoved into his face. It was still only a kitten, and had pretty green eyes. It had a white spot on its forehead. It mewed once and flexed its claws once before trying to play with the blonde lightning bolts hanging on either side of Yugi's head. Yami looked pretty pleased with himself, red-violet eyes shining with what could pass as happiness.  
  
"I found him on the edge of the well." Yami said, holding the kitten gently in his arms.   
  
"Good for you." Yugi said, slightly annoyed. Yami cocked his head to one side, slightly confused.  
  
"Is something wrong?"   
  
"No." Yugi stormed off into the house and sat down on the bed in his room. The kitten hopped out of Yami's hands and vanished into the light drizzle of the day. Yami went after his hikari.   
  
"What's wrong?" Yami asked, sincere as he could be.   
  
Yugi waited a moment.   
  
"I hate it here. I haven't even been here for a few days and I already hate it. I want to go back. I want to be away from here."   
  
Yami said nothing. He left the room, leaving his hikari alone until dinner. He went to call him around seven.   
  
"Yugi! Dinner."  
  
"Coming."  
  
Yugi's voice was still harsh. Yami hoped that he would be better the next day.   
  
Yugi wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. He knew where he was, in his room. The moonlight shone through the window and onto a little square on the floor. Yugi looked over at his yami, limbs going in all directions on the bed, with the blanket falling onto the floor.   
  
Yugi thought he saw a rat sitting on top of Yami's chest. But it wasn't. It was a black shape with red eyes and yellow teeth. It leapt from Yami to the floor. Yugi thought he was dreaming, but he followed it. It ran from the room and down the stairs. Yugi followed it into the drawing room, which was more like a storage space for extra furniture. It retreated into a corner and Yugi flicked on the light. He blinked once...there was nothing there.   
  
He kept his to himself. Before leaving the room, he looked at the locked door on the other side of the room.   
  
The door Yami wouldn't let him go through.  
  
@@@  
  
Anthy: No teasers here.   
  
Anshi Review! 


	2. Message from Mice

Silver Mist  
  
Anthy: Creepy.  
  
Anshi: Mice!  
  
Anthy: I don't know her.  
  
Anshi: the darks shapes sing!  
  
Anthy: -_-  
  
Anshi: rats are evil!  
  
Anthy: Yami and a cat.   
  
Anshi: we!  
  
@@@@@  
  
Silver Mist  
  
Chapter Two: Message from Mice  
  
If you are lost in your way  
  
Deep in an awesome story  
  
Don't be in doubt and stray  
  
Cling to your lonesome folly  
  
Yugi didn't bother telling anyone about the dark shapes he saw. No one seemed to care. Yami was busy playing with the kitten that he had found. Yugi sighed. Such a simple-minded person. And to think...he used to be a pharaoh. None of Yami's joy was rubbing off on Yugi. And unfortunately, most of Yugi's depression was rubbing off on Yami.   
  
"Why don't you write to them...or call them or something?" Yami suggested as his kitten friend crawled onto his shoulder and tried to catch the yellow lightning bolts called hair.   
  
Yugi said nothing. He pulled on his coat and went next door.   
  
"Oh...you're Yugi aren't you? I've heard so much about you." Ms Spink said, bright and cheery.   
  
"Would you like a cup of tea?" Ms Forcible asked, pouring some honey-colored tea into a white teacup.   
  
"Thank you." Yugi said quietly, sitting silently as the two talked of their days in theater.   
  
Time slowly passed as Yugi sipped his tea. He stared at the tea leaves for maybe five minutes. Ms Spink noticed.   
  
"Would you like me to read the tea leaves dear?"   
  
"Hu?"  
  
"Read your fortune in the tea leaves."   
  
"Oh...sure."   
  
Spink carefully took the cup and removed her glasses. She peered into the cup and pursed her lips. Her eyes widened slightly and she looked up at Yugi.  
  
"Oh dear."   
  
"What does it say?"   
  
"It says that you are in terrible danger."   
  
"Nonsense Spink, Let me take a look at it." Forcible slowly took the cup and looked. She too came up with the same conclusion.  
  
"Does it say from what?" Yugi asked.   
  
"No. Tea leaves are general."   
  
Forcible rummaged through her purse and pulled out a smooth amber-colored stone with a hole the size of a dime going straight through it.   
  
"This will help. They're normally for good or for bad, but it can help. Keep it with you at all times."  
  
Yugi was polite enough to thank them and walked home, carrying the new stone in his pocket. Someone called to him. Yugi looked up to see the crazy old man in the attic staring at him from the window.   
  
"Yugi! The mice are nervous. They won't play their instruments."   
  
"Why?" Yugi asked, playing along.  
  
"They say that they have a message for you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"They say 'Don't go through the door'. Does that mean anything to you?"   
  
"Not as of yet."   
  
Yugi had a sick feeling in his stomach. A stone, danger, and the door. It was all very complex. Yami's kitten friend was watching him as he entered the house. Yami was sitting at the computer, e-mailing his friends back in Domino.   
  
"I'm bored." Yugi whined.   
  
"Go and draw." Yami said, not looking away but managing to hand his hikari a piece of paper and a pen.   
  
After ten minutes of staring blankly at the paper, Yugi only had written   
  
MT  
  
S  
  
I  
  
In the corner of the paper.   
  
That was that. He left it sitting on the floor.   
  
That night, Yugi dreamed of the shapeless black things with red eyes and yellow teeth and claws. They all gathered, all around him. They began to sing in their whispery and hissing voices.   
  
We are small but we are many  
  
We are many we are small  
  
We were here before you rose  
  
We will be here when you fall  
  
@@@  
  
Anthy: Short Chappy.   
  
Anshi: Review? Please? I love you! 


	3. Black Buttons

Silver Mist  
  
Anthy: Damn...Yugi depresses me.  
  
Ryou: Me too.  
  
Anthy: Where's your girlfriend?  
  
Ryou: I dunno.  
  
Anthy: It's weird doing a...um...  
  
Ryou: I know what you mean.  
  
Anthy: ...Without Anshi.  
  
Ryou: Yep. Well...let's get going.   
  
@@@@  
  
Silver Mist  
  
Chapter Three: Black Buttons  
  
Is it a kind of a dream   
  
Floating out on the tide   
  
Following the river of death downstream   
  
Oh is it a dream?  
  
Yugi still didn't tell anyone about the eerie rhyme the shadows sung. Yami didn't seem like he needed it right now. Yugi sat on the edge of the well and examined the stone that Spink and Forcible gave him. There didn't seem like there was anything special about it.   
  
"Mew." Yugi looked at the all too familiar kitten that was next to him. He could faintly hear Yami calling for it in the mist that seemed to permanently hang around the house.   
  
"Irisuuuuuu!!!!!!!"   
  
The kitten paid no heed to the voice. It stared at Yugi's stone, and then at Yugi. It seemed to wink, and respond to Yami's voice.   
  
"Irisu!" Yami cried as the kitten jumped into his arms.   
  
"You really care about that black ball of fur, don't you?"   
  
Yami was slightly offended by his hikari. He seemed to have changed. His voice was cold and...almost evil. Yami didn't know how to respond at first.  
  
"Yes. I do care about him." Yami said firmly. Irisu meowed in agreement. Yugi narrowed his eyes and hopped off the side of the well, onto the damp grass.   
  
"Baka yarro." He muttered, walking past Yami and not making eye contact.   
  
Yami felt hurt. He let Irisu down and headed back to the house. He snatched his wallet, scribbled a note to Yugi and left. He needed to let off some steam. Maybe there was a shop around that he could just...  
  
@@@  
  
Yugi looked around the drawing room. He had been trying to open the door for the past five minutes. He saw Yami's note. And he hoped that his yami would stay gone. There! Yugi spied an old fashioned black key sitting on a shelf. He picked it up and slowly opened the once locked door.   
  
He found himself walking down a long corridor. The light behind him was fading, and the light ahead of him was becoming brighter. Yugi reached a door, and was confused once it was opened.   
  
He could have sworn that he just left his house...but this was a mirror image of what he left. He was back in the kitchen, or...the other kitchen. Something was wrong. Yami sat at the table, but...it wasn't him.   
  
The other Yami was as white as paper. He was taller and thinner that the one Yugi knew. His fingers were long, spindly, and never stopped moving. They also had long, claw-like red fingernails. He turned to Yugi, who was frightened by his final feature.   
  
There were black buttons sewn where his eyes should be.   
  
"Yugi, you're finally here."   
  
"I don't get it, where is here?"   
  
"This is your home. Now, why don't you go and get ready for dinner."   
  
Yugi found his room easily enough. It didn't look any different from his own, except that Yami's bed wasn't there, and there was a toy chest full of new toys and a dresser of new clothes of most people's dreams.   
  
Dinner could have come from a five-star restaurant. Yugi was still slightly nervous around the other Yami. The black button eyes never missed a thing.   
  
"After dinner, maybe you could play with the rats."   
  
"What?!"   
  
"Don't play games Yugi, you almost always play with the rats after dinner."   
  
Yugi didn't like this, but he played along. The black button eyes were...  
  
Yugi didn't want to think about it. No. Bad. Yugi actually spent the night there. The shapes were there again. They were watching him. Yugi heard them, gathering themselves. Hear heard their whispery voices again.   
  
We have teeth and we have tails  
  
We have tails we have teeth  
  
We were here before you fell  
  
You will be here when we rise  
  
@@@@@  
  
Anthy: Wow Ryou.  
  
Ryou: Was I too hard on Yami?  
  
Anthy: I...um...I don't know *reads chapter again and again*  
  
Ryou: Please review. 


	4. Protection

Silver Mist  
  
Anthy: Chapter 4!  
  
Ryou: *rummaging through papers*  
  
Anthy: Yes. Ryou is writing all of Yugi's angst.   
  
Ryou: I have this planned out too!  
  
Anthy: Yay. More angsty Yugi.  
  
Ryou: But it's fun.   
  
Anthy: You're scaring me.  
  
Ryou: *smiles innocently*   
  
@@@@@@  
  
Silver Mist  
  
Chapter Four: Protection  
  
Here in the shadows  
  
Phantom in the night  
  
Attack with out warning  
  
A signal showed light  
  
When Yugi awoke, the sun was already high in the sky. He rummaged through the dresser to find something that wasn't appropriate for parties and such. He finally found a black t-shirt and jeans and went outside to do some exploring.   
  
Like the other house, this one was shrouded in mist as well. Yugi did spy a black kitten sitting on the edge of the well. He sighed. The only difference in this place seemed to be the other Yami.   
  
"I something troubling you child?"   
  
Yugi snapped to his senses.  
  
"Did you just talk?"  
  
"Yes I did."   
  
Yugi blinked once or twice.  
  
"Cats don't normally talk where I come from."  
  
"Then you should go back."  
  
"Why? Everything here is perfect."  
  
"That's what he wants you to think."   
  
A silence settled over them.  
  
"You're not the first person to come here. He brought you here. He wants to keep you for all eternity."  
  
Yugi fell silent. He didn't understand. The cat spoke again.   
  
"It was wise of you to bring protection."   
  
Then, the cat was gone. It hopped off the well and into the mist. Yugi sat, puzzled by what this protection was. He soon shrugged it off and decided to head back to his other house. The other Yami was waiting, wanting him to stay.   
  
"Yugi, if you want to say, there is only one thing we would have to do."   
  
Yugi saw, on the counter, a long needle, two big black buttons and thread. Yugi declined, heading for the door as soon as possible. He was back in his house momentarily. He locked that door behind him and noticed that Yami wasn't back from his shopping trip as of yet.   
  
Yugi wondered if he would ever be back as he sat on the couch and fell asleep.  
  
@@  
  
Anthy: Wow...short chappy.  
  
Ryou: I know. 


End file.
